Strawberry Fields
by rddrgn
Summary: The Volturi are infamous for collecting special and unique individuals to strengthen their numbers. It isn't until one of their newest recruits casts everyone under her spell and puts them on the brink of Civil War. For her own protection Alec sends her to the only place he knows she will be safe. Will the Volturi find her before she rips apart another nest?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh little one, that was not a smart thing to do."

Dimitri's red eyes stared down on me as I shivered not with fear-I haven't been afraid in a long time. His hand held onto my arm in a tight grip that must have been nothing to him so I didn't even bother trying to escape again. It would be useless with him right there. In a fight of human vs. vampire the vampire always wins. All I could do was stare at him in the silent way I always did and wait for him to take me back to Aro. Or wait for him to turn me into one of them.

"No matter how far you run or how well you hide," he began his sentence with a smirk but it crashed into blatant sincerity, "I will always find you."

I kept my face stone still as the dooming reality fell around me again. I should have guessed by his not beating me that he was in love with me too, as most men that came too close became. It was such a shame. I much enjoyed his unrelenting cruelty how he had looked at me before as if I weren't anything special. I shut my eyes and reverted back to my usual nothingness-I knew the more I said the worse it became.

His cold fingers reached up to rest under my chin and he lifted my face so that I was forced to look into his eyes. His face was sweet as I had never seen it before and I wanted to crumble. He was going to kiss me. I hated that part. I hated the cold kisses.

"Dimitri."

Our eyes turned away to find Alec in burning hatred. I liked Alec. He and Jane had been the ones to bring me in and since then I had mostly been at his side. Even though it was my curse he fell in love with I enjoyed his company. He was quiet and didn't touch me except for the cuddles and except for the way he wrapped my arms around him on cold nights when I was half asleep. He didn't say anything and neither did I. He never gave me any reason to be afraid. Except for now.

"What are you doing?" his voice was dark and his eyes were twisted into burning rage. His fists were clenched at his sides and I thought he might use his ability against Dimitri since it didn't work on me.

"Bringing her in," Dimitri said with narrowed eyes and forcefulness.

He stepped toward the both of us and filled up the empty space inside of the room of the now dead gentleman I had been borrowing from. Alec stood tall as he returned the angry stare, "Let her go."

"I found her, she's mine," he hissed. I began to cry out as his grip on me tightened, I thought my arm was going to snap.

A thick cloud of darkness slipped into the air and I shut my eyes tight. His ability wouldn't work on me but I knew Dimitri's kind. He would squeeze his fists tight and snap my arm in half. Alec shouted, "She will never be yours!"

"Enough!"

The voice rang out around us like a knife in my gut. I opened my eyes to see Jane staring at us with wide and hateful eyes. Her hand was out and Dimitri's grip on me was gone and both he and Alec were on the ground. Her ability didn't work on me either but that didn't stop me from reacting anyway she wanted me to. I dropped down onto my knees and lowered my head.

"She's coming with me and there's nothing either of you can do about it," Jane declared. Her fingers snapped as she pointed beside me and I jumped forward to stand next to her. It was rare but there was the opposite effect my curse had-creating absolute hatred. She grasped my elbow and hissed, "I don't know what you're doing to my brother and my friend but you won't be alive long enough to continue."

I gazed backward to Alec, the only one who could help me, and saw he was shifting and getting onto his feet. His eyes were round with worry but I could see a promise inside of him. I knew he would protect me and I wouldn't mind a life with him-even if I had to be a vampire. But behind him was something frightening. Dimitri stood tall and his red eyes held their own kind of promise. Love makes people do crazy things.

...

The cellar door opened and I sat up quickly from the bed to hold the blankets around me. I let out a sigh as Alec's face appeared before me. He shut the door behind him and in that quiet way he flew to the seat next to me. I leaned my face into his hand that always moved to rest against it. I shut my eyes and waited to hear what ever it was he had to tell me.

"You know, I won't let anyone hurt you right?" his voice was soft, just above a whisper.

I nodded my head weakly as I gazed up at him. I always thought those red eyes didn't belong to him. He always seemed to be too sad for such a vicious color. His lips were so gentle and so sweet and I was always so thankful he never forced a kiss on me. I shut my eyes once more to feel the touch of his skin.

His head leaned in to rest against mine and I found myself breathing in his magic. Alec's words licked at my mouth in their closeness, "I have a plan to get you out of here, to keep you safe."

My eyes shot open in wide surprise. I shook my head slightly, "That goes against Aro's direct order. Y-You'll get killed."

"Jane would never allow that," he smirked lightly. But my heart began to beat fast at the thought of the only man that had never taken advantage of me being murdered for my sake. He seemed to hear it and so his hands dropped to grasp both of mine, "It's going to be okay. Everything is in order. I'll stage an escape and claim rogue vampires came and attacked me to capture you. I'll rip off my own hand and put it back together as they head out to find you. Then we'll escape and I'll fly us to the Americas. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty."

I rolled my eyes briefly as I looked away from him, "As always."

"Hey," his voice grabbed my attention and forced my eyes back to view his face twisted with concern, "When you're safe I'll make sure you never have to just be beautiful again."

A small smile worked it's way onto my mouth and I nodded my head as I lifted my hand to trace the features of his face. His lips raised so that I can catch a rare sight that was him smiling too. I furrowed my brows slightly though, "What if Jane can't stop them?"

For the first time he leaned in and pressed the sweetest kiss to my lips that I have yet to receive. I shivered under it. Usually when men captured me and kissed me and did what they wanted to me I was only still. I never wanted anything they offered until now. I returned the kiss lightly.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and suddenly everything went dark.

...

The sound of waves crashing and rain on my face awakened me from my painful slumber. My eyes opened to see Alec carrying me with his face focused. Suddenly the brilliant cold shook through me and I began to look around in surprise. We were ascending a slippery cliff as he gripped me tight. It sounded like we were heading over water in the middle of a giant storm.

"Alec?" I questioned, looking up at him.

His eyes lowered to me as he whispered with sad eyes, "You're not supposed to be awake yet."

"What's going on?" I asked with worry, leaning up and trying to get out of his arms.

He placed me down on the ground but he looked at me with shame, "Things haven't gone exactly to plan, my love."

That was the first time he called me that. Something must have been very wrong, "What's happening?"

"They found us, found the plan. They killed the human family I wanted to keep you safe. I failed you," he whispered, looking away with shut eyes.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. My bones shook with the cold as I looked him over, "What are we doing here? What's going on?"

He closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me in a nice embrace. I sunk into it but it only made me colder. His lips pressed against the top of my head, "This is the only safe place I can think of but you can't tell them anything about the Volturi. You understand? They protect humans. But they won't protect you."

"What? We won't be together?" My eyes filled with tears as I stepped back toward the edge. I couldn't trust any one else would treat me as Alec did. I just couldn't trust anyone.

"I will see you again," He whispered as he took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. I opened my mouth to protest but suddenly a sharp and crippling pain filled my hand. I screamed out in shock and looked at him in terror. How could he? "I love you. You will be safe."

I felt a soft nudge and before I knew it I was tumbling over the edge. I hit the water with a scream. I felt the water fill my lungs. How could Alec do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Embry:

It seemed no matter where life took me I was always losing my friends. Jake stuck with Ness, Quil stuck with Claire, Jared stuck with Kim, Sam with Emily, Paul with Rachel. Obviously they'd never admit they were 'stuck' but what else would you call it? They were head over heels obsessed. That didn't sound like love to me.

The rain and the crashing of waves on the shore cooled my shaking anger. I never understood the thing about girls. Well I obviously understood the 'thing' but I never understood why guys would throw their lives away from them. Throw my life away too. It seemed I was always apart of the wolf pack when an imprintee's life was in danger but I could never get a call on a regular day. That just wasn't fair.

I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. It wasn't their fault. It was this stupid curse's thing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

My eyes shot up to the cliff in time to see red eyes at the top and someone splash into the thrashing waters. I phased where I was and let out a loud howl before phasing again and diving into the water. I had always been a strong swimmer so I got to the body fast. All I could see was blonde curl hair and pale skin and blood pouring out of her hand where she must have been bit. I was sure she was dead. I grabbed her arm and dragged her over my back as I swam back to the shore.

On the sand Jacob and Ness were already there and Jared and Quil were storming down. I shouted from the water, "Call Doctor Cullen!"

Jake met me at the water's edge and helped me drag the girl onto the sand. We laid her flat and I pressed my head to her chest. She wasn't breathing. I placed once hand over the other and began CPR. I stopped and tilted her head back and cupped my mouth over her's and breathed into it. She sat up suddenly and spit out all the water in her lungs.

She dropped back and began to breathe and that was when I looked at her. She was so pretty. She had such odd curly blonde hair and her face was so thin and gentle. I thought that would be it but suddenly she began to scream. I looked up around as I shouted, "Where's Doctor Cullen! Get him over here!"


	3. Chapter 3

A strong force pushed down on me and suddenly water spewed out of my lungs.

Piercing agony.

It filled my body.

It consumed my everything.

"Where's Doctor Cullen! Get him over here!"

"She's so cold!"

At the top of my lungs I shrieked as this burning horror twisted its way up my arm and through my veins. A strong grip held me down on solid sand but I tried my hardest to run away from this sickness. I wanted to die. I wanted to do anything but feel this pain. I couldn't take it.

"Doc! Get him over here!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's been bit! I found her in the water! A vampire pushed her off the cliff!"

"I have to suck the venom out of her before it spreads."

"We can't allow you to do that, no hunting on these grounds!"

"This isn't hunting for goodness sake! This is saving this poor girl's life!"

"Fine! Make it quick!"

The bite was sharp and my eyes flashed open as my body jumped in pain. I screamed in pain as I watched the man, the vampire, with my hand in his mouth and his golden eyes filling with red like drops of blood in water. I tried to escape but his grip was so strong and other panicked dark men held me down. I thrashed my body but I couldn't escape the feeling of my own life force draining from my body. Alec said these people could protect me, how could he lie?

"That's enough! That's enough!"

"Carlisle stop!"

I joined the screams, "You're killing me!"

Everything suddenly went dark and I was certain I was dead.

I was dead.

I had to be.

...

Warm toastiness was the first thing I could feel when I awoke. It was a sweet kind of filling thing that seemed to melt everything that had been cold for so long. I felt so comfortable and so safe I didn't want to move and face the harsh reality of what would unfold around me. The truth was I had no idea where I was. A big party of me didn't want to find out.

A large snore in my ear forced me to shoot my eyes open and a harsh shock made me jump up. Strong arms held me down and I opened my eyes to scream. I tried to get away from the things that held me down and tears sprung to my eyes. Where was Alec? How could he leave me with these strangers that would take advantage of me like everyone else?

"Calm down! Calm down! You're safe!"

"Get off! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as I shoved at what ever was around me.

The arms that held me down suddenly released and I fell forward onto the ground, banging my knee on the hard surface and hitting my hand that appeared to be wounded, "Are you alright?"

I looked up with watery eyes to see one of the deeply tanned men from before standing above me. My muscles shook. I had been in this position before. I knew what would happen next. I shut my eyes tight and tried to keep my body still so that I could wait for it to be over. Back to my happy place, back to my pink clouds.

"You're such a spazz," came instead of what I thought would happen. The dark man shook his head and rolled his eyes before extending a hand to me, "I'm Embry and if you would take a second to calm down I can explain some things to you."

I felt an oddness rattle through me. Why wasn't be claiming as every man but Alec had done when I awoke in their arms? Why wasn't he touching my face longingly? Why wasn't he staring at me with dreamy eyes? I stood on my own and ignored his hand.

He rolled his eyes and I noted he was fully dressed and we stood in what looked like a den and had laid on large sofa beside a fireplace, "You were all cuddle up on me, okay miss...thing. So don't get excited. I found you after that vampire bit you and tossed you over the cliff. The Cullens came and sucked the venom out of you so...in case you didn't notice, you're still human."

I looked down at myself and nodded at his words. I was still painfully human. Over my hand was a bandage where the biting must have occurred. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I felt a sudden anxiety hit me as if I had to leave that second with this stranger that didn't like me, "Thank you. But we should leave. The less people exposed to me the better."

"I'm afraid you're not going any where."

I turned around with wide eyes to see a group of vampires and a handful of tan men. At the front was the blonde vampire I recalled that early had been sucking the venom from my hand and another male that had brown hair wind blown hair. Behind them was a man that appeared in pain with slightly curled blonde hair and muscular man with dark hair. Around them were three tall tan men and all of them had their eyes on me. I had been in this position twice before. The first time they all fought for me and I got away. The second time they shared.

"That vampire that attacked you may still be around, we have men scanning the woods to make sure you are safe," then man-Carlisle?-spoke. "Now we have some questions. Do you know how you got here? Your name? Do you live in the area?"

All questions I couldn't answer. They all looked kind and none looked at me with lust yet but I couldn't trust anyone but Alec and possibly this Embry just yet. I stepped back beside the man I had awaken next to and shook my head. In as quiet a voice I could muster I answered, "N-no. I don't remember anything."

"Are you sure? Any information could help u-"

"Dad, I think she's had enough excitement for one day," came a sweet feminine voice, "Maybe we should give her a break and not crowd around her? Maybe offer something to eat?"

It was then that I saw the girl and my tummy grumbled. She stepped forward and looked around my age, seventeen, and had such sweet brown eyes and such cool hair. Had she said that vampire was her father? How could that happen? She looked human.

"Hey, my name's Ness," she smiled, "You sound hungry. Come on, I'll make you something."

I nodded my head, immediately feeling comfortable with the girl. But I couldn't move. One closer whiff of me might make one of the men spring. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all.

She must have realized what was upsetting me because she turned around and motioned for them to leave, "Stop being such weirdos. I've got this."

One of the tan men narrowed his eyes at her, "She could be dangerous, Ness."

"Come on, Jake. You know I can take care of myself," she smiled . The men reluctantly dissipated except for Embry.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and returned the gaze, "This chick's my charge. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

I would have been concerned by Embry's insistence on staying with me but as Ness cooked up something she promised would be good he explained the reason. The tan men belonged to a tribe with a deep secret. They were all shape shifters that could turn into giant wolves. Their whole purpose was to protect humans from vampires and since I had been attacked and he found me, I was his business. I could see though there was something else to it. There was another reason-platonic as far as I could tell-that kept him with us.

"You're taking this very well," Ness commented as she placed a bread bowl filled with chicken vodka pasta.

I couldn't focus in her words. A fork wasn't near me so I with my good hand I began to shove as much as I could into my mouth. Since vampires had come into my life my chances of eating were far and few between. It seemed each one thought I wouldn't be human long enough to need a meal; that was until another one stole me right from under them. The last time I had actually eaten had been with Alec.

My knees melted the slightest bit. I thought my eyes might water as I felt the swirl of emotion. Being so far away had made me realized how much I truly cared for him. I had never cared for anyone as I did for Alec and the thought he could be hurt made me tense with worry. But a simple flex of my hand reminded me of what he did to me. I could have died. How could he let that happen?

"Spaaaazz."

My eyes turned upward to see Ness and Embry looking at me with judging expressions. Ness hit his shoulder roughly as she smiled warmly at me, "Don't listen to him. I've heard more than once my bread bowls are to die for. And how you eat is totally your choice but...we do have forks if you want."

I looked down to see my hand and area was a mess. I blushed lightly and nodded my head. She stood and grabbed a paper towel for me that I used to clean my mouth and hand while a fork appeared at my side. Ness was so nice and so cool but I found myself dreading her company. The nicer she was the more likely it was she would die.

"So, as I was saying, you're taking this all lightly," she repeated in a calm yet probing voice.

How could I explain before the Volturi had me I was in the clutches of the werewolf pack that ran the streets of Paris? I couldn't. Alec said I could mention the Volturi at all and I had to listen to him. I looked down to gather my words and realized I was wearing new clothes. Panic hit me, "Who changed me?"

"I did," Ness chirped with worry in her voice, "That black dress was soaking wet. You have gotten sick if you didn't change. I figured you might be in a sweats mood when you woke up."

I let out a deep breath as I gazed at myself. I hadn't worn sweats since I was seven. Usually it was dresses, skirts, or nothing at all. Embry's voice splintered into my dark reminiscing, "You know...you haven't told us your name yet."

My name? I hadn't really had a name since I was young as well. Since I had first been pulled from my parents clutches I was under the title of who ever had me. I haven't had my own identity in years. I was always someone else's belonging.

"You know, today has only just begun. Why don't we save the questions until after lunch?" Ness nodded with her endless supply of smiles.

I nodded in response and went back to eating. The last time I had eaten it was pasta as well, chick parm to be exact. Alec had brought it to my chamber and it smelled so fresh I thought I would die if I didn't have it. He gave it to me and I used the fork instead of my hands. He watched me with amusement as I devoured the whole thing but I was afraid he would ask for a favor in return. But he didn't. Instead he left to get rid of the garbage and that was the first time I asked him to stay the night instead of him doing it anyway. We laid in our comfortable silence, him stealing all of my warmth and me not minding it.

"Is there anything to drink?" My question was quiet and nervous. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

The question seemed to lift the mood between the two though as Ness nodded, "Of course! We have water, orange and apple juice, some Peps-"

"That one!" I couldn't help but to feel excitement flow through me. I hadn't had Pepsi in such a long time.

Ness laughed and before I knew it there was a glass beside me. She was faster, faster than the human she appeared to be. I took a sip but the parched animal in me couldn't let me be ladylike. I gulped down the thing and suddenly a large burp ripped through me. Embry shouted, "Compliments to the chef!"

I blushed as I looked between them. They seemed to enjoy when I...interacted in some way with them and supposed I enjoyed it too. But something bad would happen if I stayed with so many men. And yet I couldn't go far, I still needed Alec to find me. It was a tough predicament to be in.

I looked to Ness and Embry as I asked as sincere as I could, "I don't want to be a bother but. I would feel more comfortable if we left. Can we please go somewhere. Preferably where the other's can't find."

Nessie furrowed her brows but nodded her head regardless, "Sure. I know the perfect place."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob:

"There's something wrong with her, something I just don't like," Jasper muttered begrudgingly to himself.

I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement. She was so weird and smelled so...so strawberry! I knew that wasn't a good thing and I especially knew I didn't like Nessie buddying up to her. Especially now. I never once thought of her as anything but the little girl I had to take care of until she showed up at my door in that pretty black dress and asked me to kiss her.

A sharp cough and death glare from Edward caught my attention and I looked away. Nessie was gonna kill me. He looked to Jasper as he spoke, "Obviously there is something odd about her, she's special. I can't get a single thought from her and when I try to probe her mind I'm caught in this swirling thick haze of pink clouds."

Jasper made a combative motion with his hand as he agreed, "That's what I /feel/ from her. I can't manipulate her emotions even the slightest bit and when I try I feel this sickening, sticky, pinkness all over me. We have to send her out."

Yup, totally, were my thoughts but I could already tell Nessie liked her and she would kill me if I didn't give her a chance. I sighed on her behalf, "Come on. If she's like how you describe, that's not her fault. And yeah she's...freaky with her bug eyes and 'amnesia' but what would you do if you were in her position?"

"Throw myself off a cliff," Jasper mumbled. It was obvious he didn't like this poor girl.

"That's a little too far," Sam spoke up, looking between us. "Regardless if she's special or weird, as far as we can tell, she's still human. She was attacked on our grounds and we need to find the vampire that did this to ensure it won't happen again."

A slight hum came from Carlisle's direction and we looked to him. His eyes had changed from the usual gold to an odd swirling burgundy color. It was weird to see him so...red. He kept his eyes low like he was the mind reader and spoke, "When I came upon her I noticed something odd about the attack. There was no blood missing from her until I began to suck out the venom. It was as if the vampire merely bit her to turn her and not to feed on her at all."

"Weird," came Jared's helpful response.

"What do you think that means?" Emmett asked, finally apart of the conversation. He had been texting the girl's to make sure their flights home were on schedule. Sucks this girl picked the perfect time to land on our lap in the middle of their all estrogen vacation.

Carlisle shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Is it possible the Volturi have something to do with this?" Jasper suddenly questioned, snapping it so we could all get tense.

"I don't see how. If the Volturi knew if that girl she would already be a vampire. Why they would just throw her away is beyond me," Carlisle sighed. "But there is one thing. I think her ability is stronger than just deflecting the use of others on her. Since I've tasted her blood, which did have a remarkable taste of strawberries, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I think her abilities rest in attracting people to her, regardless if she wants them to be or not. I suggest we keep her on a need to know basis and keep as far away from her as we can."

That was it. I needed to get Ness out of there quick. I turned out of the room and stormed down the hallway as calm and as serious as I could. I didn't need my...my Nessie out on a nice stroll and then a group of vamps attacking them because of this chick. And I didn't need her wrapping Ness around her finger. She's mine, I can't have her in that much danger.

I turned into the kitchen with an excuse in mind but froze. They were gone. There stuff was there-Ness' incredible bread bowls and Embry's jacket-but they were gone. I turned around and mentally called to Edward: PANIC. This was getting serious, fast.


	6. Chapter 6

The woods in which we walked through were beyond fascinating. I couldn't take my eyes off a single thing which often resulted in me tripping and Embry mumbling "Spazz" toward me. I had been warned by my mother, when I was young, to stay out of the woods because I would get lost but Ness and Embry were perfect navigators in the foliage. For the first time in a long time I was actually having fun but I wished Alec were with me to enjoy it too. From our lack of conversation I knew he hadn't had much.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Ness instructed and I did. "Well, step forward!"

"I can't, I'm going to fall," I responded, my eyes shielded behind my hands.

I felt movement around me and I tensed but Embry's voice beside me calmed me down, "Here. I moved everything out of your way, just walk forward."

I nodded my head and began to step. I could hear a consistent rustling of leaves but I knew it was Ness bouncing up and down in that hyper speed way she did. It was obvious she wasn't human, or only human, and that was part of her charm. A strong scent of strawberries overcame the area and before I could look I was falling through air. Strong arms grabbed me and I looked to Ness pouting with concern, "Maybe you should keep your eyes open from now on."

I nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly I caught sight of a little red thing on the ground. I picked it up, a strawberry. I thought instantly of my parents. I looked up and saw ahead was an entire /field/ of them! Tears sprung to my eyes and I flew my hands out behind as I began to run through them.

The smell was overwhelming and empowering and I thought my parents would love this place if they could see it. Always we had gone to pick fresh strawberries because that was their favorite fruit. They had met because of it! My father had worked on a farm and my mother was just driving by with her then boyfriend. My dad gave her the delicious red thing and she was his in a heart beat.

I paused at the center of the field and lowered my eyes to the strawberry in hand. I held it among all of my fingertips as I closed my lids and pressed it against my lips. In my mind I was eight years old and I stood in my kitchen with my parents. Being so short back then I stood on a chair to appear to be a grown up among them as we held our strawberries and counted down to eat them. They were the first of the season and it was our annual tradition.

We gazed at each other with mischievous little smiles as we held the fruit to our lips and counted down from fifty in our minds. It was a little game we had to test our resistance to our temptation but it always ended the same. Somewhere around twenty three my father would take a huge bite of his and we'd shout, "Daddy!" and we would shrug, "What? I just count faster than you!"

My heart began to shudder as the memories of what happened next threatened to come forward but I couldn't let it. 50, 49, 48, 47, 46. The door had been kicked open and mom had grabbed me as dad went toward it. 45, 43, 42, 41, 40. I could see behind Mom's shoulder as the big man punched dad in the face and knocked him down. 39, 38, 37, 36, 35. She hid us behind a door and locked it but the big man pounded on it and I knew it was going to break. 34, 33, 32, 31, 30. Mom let go of me and told me to never make a peep as she shoved me in the closet and opened the window to make it look like I was out there. 29, 28, 27, 26, 25. He kicked in the door, knocked her down, and found me instantly. 24, 23. I took a bite of the delicious fruit. I just count faster than all of you.

"Hey," I looked up with wide eyes but it was only Embry beside me as Ness laid out a blanket a little ways away for us to sit on. "There's more to this story than a rogue vamp biting you and tossing you off a cliff, isn't there?"

I finished off the strawberry and tossed away the green top before wiping angrily at my tears, "You have no idea."

"Come on. Why don't you tell us about it," he smiled weakly.

In silence we walked to Ness who sat on the blankie with her eyes round as Alec's had been when he was worried. She gazed around the place as we sat beside her and she began to speak, "When me and Jake found this place it was a dump. I convinced him to help me turn it over and every year we plant something new in the soil. It just so happens this is our strawberry year."

I smiled at that as I leaned forward and picked up another strawberry. I took a bite of it as I looked to her, "They're so delicious. It's been a long time since I've had one."

"Sames."

We turned to look at Embry, who had stuffed his mouth full. A laugh, real and full, escaped my throat and I found myself quaking in the moment. I hadn't laughed in such a long time I was sure when I should stop, when I should breathe, and when the joke was over or anything at all. I knew they would look at me like they had when I ate with my hands but instead they kept on laughing as if my laugh was apart of the joke. I quickly found that I enjoyed hanging out with Embry and Ness more than anyone else I've ever encountered.

The laughs calmed down once I registered that my sides were in pain and I plucked another Strawberry and ate it in a loving and longing manner. I heard Ness shift and I looked to her because I could tell she had something to say. She swallowed hard then smiled at me weakly, "So. How about we start with your name?"

I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to go down this path but I couldn't deny them. They had both beens so kind to me. I couldn't be rude. I took in a deep breath and spoke my name that I had not even heard in nine years, "Lacey."

"Lacey? See that's such a beautiful name!" Ness exclaimed but her eyes were turned down in frustration, "You wanna know what Ness is short for? Renesmee. What's that?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. I had to admit, Renesmee was odd. Embry huffed though as he looked between us, "At least your name means something. I was named after some stupid soap opera guy my mom had a super crush on."

"So was I!" I chimed in, recalling my mother singing the theme song of the show, "My mom always swore if she met her in real life they would be best friends. My dad would always say, 'It's just a show, she isn't real!'"

They laughed and I found myself blushing. I never really imagined that I was funny. Renesmee bumped my shoulder as she smirked, "Wanna see something cool?"

I shrugged my as I looked to her, "I can't imagine anything being cooler than th-"

Her hand suddenly rested against my forehead and across my vision was a flash of blinding light. I suddenly saw myself on the sand of the beach screaming out in pain. I seemed to be watching the experience from Ness' eyes and I was amazed. Everyone that I had seen before and some new people were rushing this way and that, shouting instructions to take care of me and to make me safe. I found Embry quickly and he was by my side and his eyes were giant and afraid. He wasn't the guy who called me a spazz. He was truly scared that I would die and I just couldn't look away from his brilliant beauty in that moment.

The image faded and I was back to looking at the woods. How had she done that? No one had ever before been able to use their ability on me. I blinked a few times and looked back to the cheeky grin of Ness, "My mom's a shield and my dad's a mind reader, go figure. But hey, I'm learning how to take memories away too. I keep practicing on Jake and one time I saw he was thinking of potatoes but mostly I just give him a major headache. Well, that's what I can do and you already know about Em. So... What can you do?"

My cheeks filled with color at the thought of what I can do. Embry suddenly joked, "Besides smell like strawberries."

I smiled weakly but I couldn't help but to shake as I looked down at myself. I had never vocally admitted what I could do and what could I do besides make people hurt me? I sighed and began from the beginning, "When I was little we used to play this game. Find the baby. I would hide and my parents would look for me but when I was hiding I would do something strange. From my fingers I could make clouds come out and I could make them different colors and I would have so much fun. I could make them big and small and I could hide in them, I thought but who wouldn't notice a big pink cloud in the room. My parents made me promise to only do it in the house but that didn't matter. It seems there's a side effect. I...I don't know. People, especially men, come after me and they fall in love with me, at least they think, and they take me and they do things to me and they kidnapped me from my parents and I was so scared that I hid the clouds inside of me and now they protect my mind and at least no one can hurt me there and then suddenly vampires found me and I've just been going from one dungeon to another and I have to leave before everyone falls in love with me here too."

I hadn't realized but I was crying, crying so hard both Ness and Embry had their arms around me and were hugging me tight. It was so odd to be surrounded by their warmth instead of the freezing cold I was used to and what was even odder was that I loved their embrace. I wished, wished so bad, it was just the three of us. Although that thing she showed me made me trust them more I still couldn't risk them turning. Just as Dimitri had changed so would they. And where would that leave me and my friends then?

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Ness declared as she pulled away to reveal her tear stricken face. Her brown eyes were set with defiance, "I swear."

"You can tack me onto that," Embry agreed. His jaw was clenched as he looked at me and usually that look at that promise made me shiver but this was different, "You're my charge. I found you for a reason. You can trust me and Ness. We got this."

I smiled wide as looked between them and wiped my own eyes for the first time instead of having someone else do it for me, "You guys. You guys are the best."

"You can say that again," Ness nodded in a playfully confident way. "We're your new friends and nothing's gonna mess that up."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you get over here right now."

The brown haired man's voice rang through the enter field. His eyes were golden and angry and behind him was a tan man-Jake-looking just as angry. It was beginning, I knew it, this was the end. We stood and Ness was quiet in a way I hadn't seen since I met her, Embry had become awfully reserved too. She took slow steps as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll ask the questions," the brown haired man declared. I recalled suddenly she had called him 'Dad.' I desperately hoped it wasn't because of me.

She turned to me and gently grasped my arm. She said, "See you later" but before my mind was our exact location under the moon and stars. She wanted to meet up again. I looked to Embry but he was focused on Jake. I didn't like what had happened to my friends, not at all.

Ness disappeared and behind her Jake went running before a crazy loud noise ripped through the air. Ness' dad looked to me, not at me but at the ground, as he said in a strong voice, "You should come with me, now. You shouldn't have left."

"I'll take her, Edward," Embry said in a suddenly forceful voice. I could feel him shaking beside me as his nostrils flared.

The man's jaw clenched but all he did was nod, "Fine. We'll talk when you return."

He left as fast as Ness did and then it was just me and Embry in the strawberry field. Tears fell as I mumbled, "It's beginning."

"Even if it is. No one's going to lay a hand on you, I promise," He was serious but then he cracked a grin, "Spazz."


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee:

As soon as I got to our house I slammed the door behind me and stopped my muddy shoes to my room. Because of my condition I looked seventeen but I was really seven and times like this, I /loved/ to show it. I didn't bother trying to contain my tantrum because grandpa was back at the Cullen home while we were in our cottage. I was almost certain the only reason we kept it was so mom and dad could punish me. It's not like they slept anyway.

"Nessie, don't act like that," came Jacob's voice after me.

I huffed as I slammed the door to my room and plopped on my bed. I shook my shoes off my feet and curled up underneath the millions of blankets on the bed. I knew I did nothing wrong so what ever this nonsense was had to be about some stupid power play going on. It seemed that since I grew into myself every problem was Dad vs Jake which meant Dad vs Me. He was always on about something.

"Renesmee," Jake cooed.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, hating whenever he called me anything but the nickname he gave me.

I heard the sound of my dad's footsteps come through the door under Jacob's sigh, "I'm sorry, Ness, but we have to talk to you."

"Renesmee, open the door."

I growled to myself as I walked to the door in my human speed and opened it, I returned to my bed at vamp speed. I looked at the two with my best attempt at indifference but it wasn't working. I clenched my jaw as I took in a deep breath before snapping, "I know I didn't do anything wrong so this has to be about Lacey. I will not stop hanging out with her and I will not leave her alone. I know about her ability and I know what it makes people do but I don't care. And as far as I'm concerned me and Embry are the only one's that should be taking care of her anyway."

They were silent but I could see behind their eyes was a storm of uncertainty. Dad's jaw was clenched tight and Jake looked like he might explode. I turned my eyes away because I knew an assault of speeches was bound to come forward. I didn't care what they said. I couldn't leave Lacey like that.

"You are not allowed to see that girl and you are not allowed to see Jacob."

My eyes jumped up to my father who's eyes were burning in a way I had never seen before. My body shook with hatred as I glared at the man who supposedly called me his daughter. Fire became my blood. I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't believe Jacob wasn't saying anything.

"From now on you are not allowed to go anywhere without my permission or without my supervision. We can discuss how long your punishment will last when your mother gets here."

I wished I had a power that could hurt. I wished I could phase like Jake and turn into a giant wolf and rip him apart. I wished I had Jasper's power and I could make him go to sleep forever. I wished I was anyone but me. I took in a deep breath to calm myself, "What is this really about?"

"Black dress? Kiss me?" He hissed and the truth dawned on me. How had Jacob let that slip? "You may think you're an adult but I have terrible news for you. You are still a little girl and you will act like it."

I stood from the bed just then, making sure to make my feet stomp on the ground hard, "I have some terrible news for you. You can't tell me what to do and you can't force me away from anyone. The truth of the matter is, if I left I would be fine. I don't need you anymore, dad."

"Don't talk like that!" Jacob shouted, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I could see the effect my words had on my father but I couldn't take it. The thought of being pulled away from Jake or from Lacey was too much for me, especially over a matter as private as my first kiss. I swallowed hard as I looked between both of them, "I'm not sorry. I'm not a little girl anymore and I will do anything I can to help Lacey. My life is not yours, dad."

"Stop it, Ness. You're being out of control," Jake demanded, using his Alpha voice. I heard his words but I only saw my dad. I had only seen his face like that once before. When the Volturi had come to attack. I didn't want to do that to him but I had to have him hear me out.

"No," dad suddenly spoke, "It's fine, Jacob. If that's how you really feel then there's nothing I can do to stop you. I'll expect you to be out by morning."

My breath was caught in my throat. Was he really kicking me out? Jacob's eyes narrowed on him, "Edward?"

He looked to Jake, "She's all yours now."


	8. Chapter 8

They had said his name was Jasper but really they should have called him the monster. In the room they let me borrow all he did was stare at me from the door way. I would have called for help and would have been nervous but all he did was stare. His eyes were narrowed on me and his face was twisted with scorn. It seemed Jane wasn't the only one who had a different perspective on me.

His eyes turned away from me for the first time in over two hours. I hoped that meant he was done treating me like a prisoner. I thought these people were trying to help me. I supposed it was better than them all trying to attack me. But it wasn't time with Alec.

Renesmee suddenly appeared in the door way in pajamas, hair in a pony tail, and a book bag filled with things I couldn't see. She looked up at Jasper and mumbled something so quiet I couldn't hear. He responded with an awkward grunt, glared at me, then was gone. I would have just been happy to see Ness but having him gone was a bonus. She always knew how to save the day.

"So, my dad kicked me out," she smiled weakly before plopping onto the giant bed I had been allowed to use.

My eyes flew open as my mouth dropped, "Because of me?"

"Nah," she smiled, beginning to unpack her bag. "It's my stupid dad. That's where Uncle Jasper and everyone else went. To comfort him because he's sooooo sensitive."

I frowned slightly as I looked down. It had to be because of me, "I'm sorry, Ness."

"Hey," her voice was serious and her eyes were watering, "It really isn't your fault. I'll tell you what it is but right now. Right now I just don't want to think about it."

"Okay," I nodded my head, giving her my own smile. "What did you bring?"

From the bag she pulled out what looked like a DVD and she grinned, "Have you ever seen Frozen?"

...

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Renesmee sang at the top of her lungs to my amusement. "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"

She spun around, up and down the staircase as she sang and danced around. I followed her as if I was watching my own movie taking place before me. I shook my head as I got to the last step, "I don't know why you're not on broadway, Ness. You'd be amazing."

"I'm seven," she huffed, leading me back to the kitchen, "Don't know how I'd be able to get away with that."

I shrugged my shoulders with a pout on my lips, "Maybe you can get a fake birth certificate."

Her face was still as she dragged her finger over the island top on her way around to the fridge, "Hm. I do have a fake one of those my mom made when the Volturi were going to attack."

I turned my face away to hide my immediate reaction to the name. They were going to attack? Was that why Alec said not to mention them? Obviously the Volturi were bad...did that mean the Cullens were good?

"It's alright, they didn't," she smiled before opening the fridge, "There's never anything to eat in here. Want some ice cream?"

"I haven't had ice cream in a long time," I replied absentmindedly. All I could think of was Alec who ventured out into enemy territory to keep me safe.

Before I could do anything a bowl was slid across the top to me. I looked up with a start and she laughed, "You get spooked waaaay to easy to be living in a house full of vamps."

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm living here," I sighed, picking up the spoon. "More like being held hostage."

"You mean Jasper?" She questioned through a mouthful of melting cookie dough vanilla, "He's always like that when Auntie Alice isn't around."

I looked to her with worry, "There's more of you?"

"Yup, all girls though. Every male vamp is paired off with another female. They're just coming back from vacation," she answered with her face focused on adding another scoop of ice cream after another bite.

I shrugged my shoulders as I saved little balls off cookie dough and rolled them to the side for an ending treat, "That's just as well, then."

A sudden mound of cold ice cream landed on top of my head without my notice. The cool changing of phases creeped into my hair as I looked up with a gasp to see Ness staring at me with wide eyes of amusement. She didn't apologize and didn't laugh. She seemed to be suspended in air with her eyes narrowed on my expression. She was dead.

I trapped a handful of my ice cream and tossed it on her direction but with vamp speed she dodged it. I shouted as I ran after her and into the living room, "Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," she laughed before tossing another spoonful in my direction, this time landing on my face.

"Oh yeah?!" I huffed, swiping away the ice cream just in time for another to replace it.

"Yup!" She grinned, perched on some piano like a cat.

I skid to a stop in order to change my direction to he-or so it seemed. My right hand held the bowl while my left lurched out, fingers spread to cover the entire area she would have to move. I squinted my eyes as I felt a woosh of motion drift over my brain and the heavy muscle contract as it went to maximum exposure. The pink thicket of clouds left my brain from my hands and flashed out to surround Renesmee in the sweet smelling, all-consuming thing. It was everywhere and no where at once and I was amazed I could do it...until my vision blurred, Ness screamed, and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

What I remembered most of Alec was the first time I laid eyes on him I knew he was different, I knew he would treat me different. His eyes were red like the other's and he had no expression on his features but there was something there. The werewolves were all dead and there was nothing but vampires in black robes surrounding me and yet my eyes were still on him. His sister, Jane, had been busying instructing everyone else so I was left at his side. The second his hand clasped my elbow I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

It seemed he fell in love with me-or fell under my spell, at least-that night. As soon as everything was said and done and I was in the cellar he was outside. I had been so exhausted I didn't bother to beg him to leave me alone. All he did was stare through the little window and the bars at me. It was just his red eyes glaring and I didn't mind.

He didn't enter my room until a few days later and even then he only stayed by the door. I liked that about him. I liked that he didn't jump to owning me and seemed to wait for me to give him some sort of signal to come forward. I gave it to him when he walked me to meet Aro for the first time. I had been so nervous and so cold I tripped to stay close to him and avoid the rest of the eyes of the vampires. I just barely touched his hand and that must have been the thing.

That evening-well, in the Volturi castle it was always evening-he sat on the bed for the first time. He didn't look at me and that was just fine, I was tired of being looked at. We were quiet all night and that was nice; I had been tired of talking for quite sometime too. The men before used to make me say things that I didn't mean and I didn't want to lie anymore.

The next day was spent with him back outside my door but I really just wanted his gentle company. For the first time it felt like I had a friend and I wanted to keep him. I stayed in my chamber all day until it was too much and I rested on the bed from exhaustion. I tossed in my sleep and was met by a cold solid mass. I peaked my eyes open and saw he was laying beside me, his red eyes soft as they gazed at me.

"Can I tell you something?"

I hadn't heard a man use such a kind voice in so long. I nodded my head slowly. He could tell me anything.

"You have eyes like my mother," he whispered, "She's been dead for quite sometime."

His words produced some kind of chill that filtered over my brain and through my heart. I kept myself still as I looked over his melting features, "Do you miss her?"

He swallowed hard as his hand reached up to press against my cheek, "All the time."

...

Cold licked at the side of my face, stirring me from my sleep. For a second I could smile because I thought it was Alec touching me as he had on occasion. I missed him so much. But I wasn't with Alec. I was with the Cullens. So this touch belonged to a stranger.

My eyes flashed open but there was no one around. I sat up in the bed and tried to rub away the cold lingering on my skin as I looked around in the morning light. What happened? Who had done that to me? And where was Renesmee? Where was Embry? Where were my friends?


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob:

Although I hated when Ness was afraid, there was one major benefit. When ever she was scared it was only me that could calm her down. When she was frightened only I could go near her. She had to sleep next to me and she had to feel my arms around her. But still, seeing her upset was not fun.

"That's it, we have to get rid of her. Now! She has attacked Renesmee, all Carlisle can do is wander the woods for fear of what he may do, does she need to kill someone before you realize she's a threat!" Jasper exclaimed so loud I was positive Ness would wake up at any second.

Emmett looked to him with a sigh, "We don't know exactly what happened, Jazz. There's no reason to jump the gun."

"Jump the gun?" Jasper repeated and began his whole speech that reminded me of that priest from the Crucible.

Emmett shook his head, "I just can't see how she could be that much of a threat. For all we know they were playing around and fell down."

"Jacob," Jasper's eyes turned to me with seriousness, "Have you ever heard her scream like that? Have you ever seen her that afraid? You tell me: am I overreacting?"

I hated being in the middle of these things but he had a point. That scream pulled me into my wolf form and out the door before I even registered it was Ness doing it. I looked down at her sleeping face before returning my gaze to the question ahead, "You're right. I've never heard her even make a peep like that. But I can't say we should just leave her. I think we should wait for Ness to wake up and ask her what really happened. You have to admit she's been attached to the girl since she arrived."

"So has Carlisle," was Jasper's response, reminding everyone of how bothered he is by what ever this girl's blood has done to him.

"That's not her fault."

My eyes turned down to see Ness awakening from her long rest. Her hand reached up to rub at her eyes as the cutest yawn escaped her throat. I was more than happy Edward wasn't in the room so I could think freely of her lips and how they met mine. It was like a shock flew through me and restarted my heart and brain on different wave lengths. It was like magic.

"I hate to see grandpa like that but she didn't do it on purpose, none of this has been on purpose," Ness continued.

"She attacked you," Jasper responded through gritted teeth.

"Did she?" Ness snapped. She stood and before I knew it her hand was on his face and then rushing around to each person until her finger was left on my forehead.

The image was simple and even sweet. They were running around and on Ness' face was the biggest smile. Since she saw Frozen she had said over and over how she wanted a sister so they could be like Elsa and Anna and I could see that's the dream she was living out. Until the unthinkable. It was like I was being surrounded by a storm of cotton candy pink sweetness that grew and surrounded and seemed to thicken until I couldn't think or breath or anything. I had to admit, if Ness didn't take the image away I would've called for help too.

"It was an accident," Ness declared firmly. It seemed she was more than excited to be the big sister, the Elsa, in her story and this 'naive' girl the Anna.

Jasper let out a deep breath from his nostrils, "This time. What about the next and the next?"

"There won't be next," she snapped. I narrowed my eyes on her. Her attitude was unreal. She stood up straight suddenly and looked toward the door, "I think she's awake. Since you're so opposed to having her around I'll make sure we are out for the day. I won't be back til late."

She was gone and I found myself cursing myself for not hiding my thoughts. It was all my fault she was so rebellious and my fault Edward was pretending he didn't care. In the end the fight was only hurting me. He was trying to control his daughter but I was the one losing a friend. She was trying to fight her dad but I was the one killing myself with worry. This whole family was screwed up.

Emmett looked to me with concern, as if he knew how this was hurting me. He leaned over and gave me a pat, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"


	11. Chapter 11

Alec:

Traitor.

Red eye after red eye rang that seven letter word as I passed, surrounded by those that had once been my comrades. It was cold stare after cold stare since I had been captured by the guard and I found it odd my sister had not been among them. I didn't bother to fight back, since love had made me complacent, so the plane ride was different. However calm I was I knew those around me would not let me slide. It was a good thing for them I wasn't in the mood to escape. I wanted to see Aro. I wanted to see Janie.

Down the long corridor we marched to the three headed dragon that waited to hand down a swift punishment. I didn't care what they had planned for me, in fact I was excited. For so long my sister and I had been the quiet weapon but I wanted them to see how love had transformed me. I wasn't dormant any longer. Inside of me magma was churning in search of a way to be released. This was that way.

In the grand hall Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat on their thrones. How big of fools we were to allow them to lord over us and spew their rules. Big big of fools we were to follow them so willingly.

"Alec, we were surprised to hear you were found so quickly," Marcus sighed, as if he were genuinely upset to hear I had not gotten away. I always preferred conducting matters with him. We both grieved for a loss of love in silence.

"Yes," Caius, the bastard, smirked, "What exactly /is/ in New Mexico?"

"Now, Caius, we will get to that soon. But first, how was your vacation?" Aro's eyes were wide with interest, his hands itching to get a taste of my skin.

I glared at them with burning fire inside of myself. I didn't want to play these games, "Enough with the toying around. You may as well let me go because you will never find her and you will never lay a hand on me."

"Oooh," Aro drawled, "how fascinating. The once so quiet Alec has found his tongue. I wonder what Dimitri has to say about this."

I was shoved underneath massive weight before I could register what had occurred. Dimitri had snuck up from behind and has been using his weight as an advantage. But I know all his tricks and he has no creativity. I slipped from beneath him and twisted around so that I had his arm at such an angle it was bound to snap off if I so pleased. That should have been the end but it was only the beginning.

He dropped his body down and swept his leg out so that I was on my back but I had hold of his arm still. I spun around like a twister and he went flying with his arm in my clutches. I stood, ready for what may come, but I could see in his eyes was an obsession. He was obsessed with the woman I loved and he would hurt her like those disgusting werewolves. I couldn't let him do that.

Like a dog he came at me, low and fast, but I used his own arm and knocked him away. Somehow he got a hold of his fingertips and ripped it from my grip. He shoved his arm back onto his body and smirked, "This is more fun than I thought it would be."

He zigzagged toward me but I kept my eye on him. He came to my right and my arms leaped out to grasp him but suddenly I was in the wall and falling down. He came down on me with a multitude if hits that shoved me further into the ground and left my arms immobile. I had to use my ability. I flung my hand before him and watched as the black shadow of nothingness creeped out of my hand and flew around him with a thirst for absorption.

That should have been the end but something was wrong. Like a wild man he lashed out in the darkness and suddenly his hands were on my throat and he was squeezing so hard I could feel my head about to pop from my body . I released more shadow but the less he felt the more he squeezed. It was down to me killing me or him killing me and I was going to suffocate him and kill him with his own terror or he was going to pop my head off and burn me. But something changed and it was terrible pain.

The hand around my neck left and the dark shadow escaped the air. The pain was everything and nothing at all. There was no getting away from it. There was no living or dying. There was only the pain. There was only it.

"That is enough from the both of you."

The pain subsided until I was left with nothing but Dimitri on top of me breathless. I shoved him away and slowly got to my feet so I could see my sister for the first time since I had left. Janie always had such a large presence and I knew she could be a queen. She was the planner, the one that could get us out of everything and into any place we wanted to be. She was always so regal but before us she was broken into devastation.

"Where have you been, brother?" her voice nearly broke my heart into pieces. I hadn't seen her so devastated since the town had captured me and threatened to burn me alone. That was before she joined me and the Volturi saved us.

I looked away from her with tinges of guilt, "You wont understand."

"Won't understand?" Her eyes narrowed in the way they did when she was angry...or afraid.

"Enough with the petty squabbling," Caius yawned, "Let's get to real business. Guards."

Suddenly strong forces grasped my arms and twisted my arms behind my head. Heavy materials suddenly surrounded my hands and when I tried to get away I was dragged down to my knees. I tried to send out the shadow but nothing came out. I looked around in panic, how had they done this? How had they known?

"I'm sorry, Alie," Jane suddenly whispered.

"You!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "How could you do this to me!"

"It's for your own good," she declared as she motioned to Dimitri. I looked to see he was held down and tied as well, "You both have no control over your own actions. You are under her spell. You think you're in love but it's not real."

"What do you know about love!" Dimitri shouted.

"You shut your mouth!" I hissed.

We fought against our guards to attack one another but we couldn't escape. Jane took a step toward Aro with her palm extended, "I would give you my hand but I fear you all may be infected as well. Anyone who goes near this girl, anyone who smells her scent, immediately falls for her curse. Dimitri, Alec, and I have had the most contact with her and look what has become of us. I doubt there is any cure."

"And what about you?" Aro questioned. "Are you in love with her?"

"No," Jane replied, "I have found that I /hate/ her."

Aro took in a deep breath as he looked over us. He shook his head as he brought his hand to his lips, "I hate to lose such valuable members of my guard but I see no other choice. Death."

Immediately the arms around me tightened and I heard the sound of fire being ignited. Jane screamed at the top of her lungs, "No!"

But it was too late. I shut my eyes and thought only of blue eyes. The blue eyes that had raised me. The blue eyes I had fallen in love with. The blue eyes Jane once had.

Suddenly the arms left and I saw Jane with her hand extended toward Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Their eyes were all wide on her and suddenly she was the center of everything. Her eyes were narrowed in that frightened way she had as she shook her head, "Don't make me do it. Don't kill my brother. You've been like a father to me. Please."

"Jane," Aro's face was serious as we all stared at her because he knew the secret only me and her shared-our powers weren't just mental, we could actually kill. He took in a deep breath, "Let's be calm."

"I am calm, Aro," she whispered as she shook her head, "I have a way out of this. I know how we can end this. Her death is the only solution."

"No!" Dimitri and I shouted in unison. We fought hard against the arms but they only multiplied.

Aro nodded his head, "Fine. If that will save us of this heart ache then fine. Where is she?"

"I'll never tell!" I screamed out.

"You don't have to," Jane sighed. She lowered her hand as she looked to me, "He took them to the Cullens."

My eyes shot open as I fought against the guards, "No! No! No! How could you do this to me!"

"It's because I love you!" She cried.

"You don't know anything about love," I shook my head.

She took in a deep breath, "That's not true. Everything I've done I have done for you, I have done for us!"

"Don't...don't," I denied, "You have your own selfish reasons for what you do and it has nothing to do with me. If you kill her you'll be dead to me, forever!"

She shook her head with a smile, "No, you'll be my brother again. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

"You know what I just can't stand!" Renesmee yelled as she ran from one corner of the field to another. I opened my mouth to answer but she already beat me to it, "Adults. They can be totally compassionate and empathetic to anyone but as soon as it comes to us it's like they completely forget they were our age once! Even if that once was a long, long time ago."

She was suddenly before me and I nodded with uncertainty, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Right?" She huffed. She had one hand on her hip while her other was holding a large basket of strawberries she had just picked. She shook her head, "And Jake isn't helping."

My eyes opened wide as I recalled my question, "Oh yeah, what exactly is up with you and Jake?"

Although she was upset her face softened, "He's my imprinter."

I plucked a strawberry from her basket, "Your what?"

"Well," she drawled before pressing her finger to my forehead.

Before my eyes I could see that tan man as if I were seeing him for the first time. I could see him changing before me from someone lost to someone totally and completely found. I could feel this overwhelming sense of belonging and welcome and unity and love and joy and safety. I could feel that no matter what went wrong I would be safe. I was protecting and protected. I was forever.

The image went away along with all the beautiful emotions I longed to have so much. Renesmee smiled at me sheepishly, "One side effect to being all wolfie is that they imprint on people. It's totally random and stronger than soul mates, stronger than anything. I like to think...kids our age are constantly looking for their soul mate so they lose all the great things life has to offer. I found my one true love and it's Jacob and we're each other's forever so we can find all the other great things life has for us. No matter what stupid thing we do or say. We're bound to each other, forever. "

My eyes seemed to water but I looked away so she didn't know. I had never felt something so strong and so remarkable that it pushed through me and held me tight. I wanted to want something like that but all my experiences with love had been terrible. The only love that had ever treated me right was that of my parents and even that didn't end well. I had to stop thinking about them. The pain of missing them was too great.

"Hey, I have an idea!" her eyes jumped open wide. "Why don't we go to the Rez?"

"The what?" I asked as I looked back to her prancing in front of me.

"It's where all the guys in the pack live. Come on, I think I want to tell Jake how mad I am at him," she nodded firmly.

I stiffened slightly. More guys? I was barely getting by with the men in the Cullen home, I didn't want to push my luck. But Renesmee was my friend and I had to accompany her. I looked down to myself to make sure I at least looked nice.

Ness had let me use her shower, with her standing guard of course. While in the shower she explained to me what had happened and showed me the terror that was my ability. I had no idea how scary it was and that using it had made me pass out. I was tired of hurting people. Especially my friends.

That brought a thought to my mind, "Will Embry be there?"

"Yeah!" She grinned, "Of course he will."

I looked down at myself and the clothes Ness let me borrow. I had on jeans, these nice boots she said she only wore once, and a loose white sweater I topped with an even looser pink sweater. My curly hair was in a French braid Ness made for me and I felt fresher than I had in a while. I nodded, "Okay, let's go!"

"Yay!" her face ballooned into a giant grin that just reminded me how gorgeous she was. Being half vampire and half human didn't come without any perks, "So, should we stroll through the woods or should I run there?"

I bit on my bottom lip as I tried to consider the options, "Hmm. How about we stro-"

"Run it is!" She shouted before pulling me on her back and jetting. I shut my eyes tight and hid my face in her hair. Ness was crazy. And I loved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Embry:

"Man, it stinks we have to get sucked into more vampire drama. I mean, we've had a whole five years of easy sailing and now some vamp decided to drop some girl on our lap and it's high alert," Seth huffed, "It's just not fair."

"She's not just some-"

"Let him vent," Quil interrupted me, "He's just mad he had to cancel plans with Sandra."

I nodded my head as I turned my attention forward. I supposed I had to understand how he felt. Seth, like me, had yet to to imprint but that didn't stop him from dating around casually. Sandra had so far been the only girl that could deal with Seth's random cancelations for pack meetings and he seemed to be really into her; which also meant he was too busy to hang. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. We were heading to a meeting soon and would be forced to share minds. I didn't want them seeing that part of me.

"Hey, Embry!"

My head whipped around to find Renesmee and Lacey a little ways away. I waved, feeling so excited suddenly to see them. I had never been a major fan of Ness. She had proved to be pretty spoiled but since Lace arrived she was pretty awesome. Quil looked to me in confusion so I explained, "That's the girl I saved."

"Dude," came Seth's low and breathless whisper, "I think I just imprinted."

My eyes ballooned out of my head as I snapped to face him but Quil beat me to it, "What?"

"Not really," he shook his head, "But I think I'm in love."

"What about Sandra?" Quil questioned, showing the panic I was feeling.

"Sandra who?" He asked as his eyes stayed fixed on my friend.

I shoved his shoulder angrily, "Stop it. Right now. That's not funny."

"I'm not joking," he replied in the same tone, "I think I'm in love with her."

"This is crazy," Quil muttered in disbelief.

I looked to Quil with a growing sense of doom as I realized what was going on, "It's her power. It's her stupid power. Get him out of here, Quil, and don't look at her either."

"What are you ta-"

"I really love h-"

"I'll explain later just ge-"

"Hey guys, what's all the hoopla?" Renesmee asked with bright and shinning ignorance. "Where's Jake?"

I shook my head, "Noth-"

"Hey, I'm Seth," he barged in, his eyes glued to Lacey.

I watched as her face changed from excited and curious to complete disappointment. I felt the same kind of heart wrenching sadness as when she told me and Ness about her thing and what it made people do. In a quiet voice she simply nodded, "Hello, Seth."

He took in a deep breath and I grasped his shoulders and spun him around. I looked to the girls with seriousness, "Why don't you guys go hang with Emily for a little while and I'll meet you over there in a sec. I'll bring Jacob with me."

Renesmee nodded and I could see there was worry in them. Seth tried to protest but Quil shoved him ahead and we gave him no room to move around. I found myself having an internal freak out. If Seth switched from loving Sandra to loving Lacey, what about the imprinters? As we pushed Seth into the woods I could see Quil was wondering about the same thing.

"Why're you pushing my baby brother around like he's some sort of criminal?" Leah's viscous snap caught our attention as we stepped into the thicket of trees.

Seth broke free from our hold as be stepped to his sister, "Cause they're acting crazy! I imprinted, Leah."

Her eyes jumped open wide, "What?!"

"He's lying!" Quil hissed as he slapped Seth upside the head.

Leah shook her head, still completely confused, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Okay, I didn't but it feels like I did!" He tried to explain, "You know that girl Embry saved? She came by with Ness and I saw her and I'm totally in love!"

She narrowed her eyes on him, "What about Sandra?"

"What about her!" He shouted angrily, "I'm in love! Why can't you guys just be happy for me?!"

"Because you're not in love!" I snapped. "It's her ability doing this to you. You don't even know her and she's not in the right place for a relationship, she's been through a lot."

"What?" He shouted with wide eyes, "I can be sensitive! You don't think I can be sensitive?!"

"I know you can," I responded with a laugh because if I didn't I would punch him, "Which is why you're bugging me out."

Seth opened his mouth but Leah shot her hand out and shut his lips, "What do you mean it's her ability?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Came Jared's voice. He was only wearing his shorts and he looked super pissed so he must have phased already then came to see the commotion.

I motioned to Quil and Leah to push Seth ahead, "I have to talk to you guys."

We stepped behind out respective trees and changed. Jacob and Sam combined their Alpha voice to force him into human form, just in case what ever he caught was contagious. When we were in our forms Sam questioned, "Alright, what's going on?"

I stepped forward and motioned to Seth, "He thinks he's in love with Lacey but really it's her ability. Remember what Doctor Cullen said? All he can do is think about her and now Seth is hit, /hard/."

"Oh crap. That's the last thing I need. Get her off the reservation ASAP. I'll patrol the woods but I am not on any baby sitting duty," Jared warned, his wolfy face proving his words.

"Wait," Jacob sighed heavily through his nose, "Let's not flip. Most of us have seen her so why aren't we going crazy like he is? Especially you, Embry?"

"I don't know but I know this has been happening her whole life. She's been kidnapped left and right because of guys 'falling in love' with her," I explained.

Sam looked between each of us, "Maybe Jasper was right."

A memory if him saying she should be killed popped up and I growled, "It's not her fault! She can't control it!"

"Calm down, Embry. No one really wants to kill her,"Leah shushed.

"But seriously," Sam said to focus our attention, "What should we do?"

"Simple. Me and Ness take care of her while you guys focus on finding that thing that did this to her," I confirmed.

Jacob released a slight growl, "I don't want Ness hanging out with her"

I let out an amused huff, "You tell her that. She's at Emily's and you're in the dog house."

"What did I d-"

"Wait, she's with Emily?" Sam's voice had become tense with worry.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Her uncle's visiting from out of town. He just got out of jail."


	14. Chapter 14

The smell of the house was beyond yummy and despite having already eaten cereal at Ness' I was having a good time being "official taste tester" of Emily's strawberry pancakes. I didn't know how she made it with that big pregnant belly of her's but she did. There were strawberries inside, strawberries and bananas outside, and syrup everywhere. I had to admit Ness had it pretty good with all the nice people around. Even that Seth who fell so hard for my curse-from what I could gather it was usually the most trusting and open that fell hard.

"Well, Ness, thank you for the delicious strawberries but everyone knows when you bring a present it means you're up to no good," Emily said with an all knowing smile.

Ness waggled her brows in my direction, "You know me so well, Em."

"I do, which is why I have to ask why someone so kind, polite, well-mannered, patie-"

"We don't have all day, Emily."

She tossed some flour at Ness' direction, "is stuck with someone like you!"

"Hey! I have been told that I'm a treat," Renesmee retorted, tossing an entire handful of flour back.

I was in giggles at the sight but as Emily wiped away the flour she looked to me with a small frown, "But seriously. You have no idea who that vampire was that did that to you?"

My heart began to beat fast at the thought of the answer. I couldn't tell them what Alec did. I couldn't tell them why he did it or what he promised. He told me not to say anything and already I've given way too much. I should have just stuck with the amnesia story.

Suddenly Ness touched my arm and an image of a beautiful woman our age with golden eyes and dark flowing hair appeared before me with a mother's smile as she simply said, "She's shy."

I understood then she meant to show that to Emily and in my mind I responded, Okay.

The image fell away and instead was Ness' wide eyes. She shook her head and touched Emily's hand who jumped at the contact. When Ness pulled away she shook her head with a spooked voice, "I'll never get used to that."

Ness opened her mouth but suddenly the door slamming open caught our attention. We turned around to see Jacob, a familiar tan man, Embry, and a tan gorgeous woman breathless as they stumbled in. The guys only wore baggy shorts while the woman wore a beautiful black sundress. They looked around in shock and the woman spoke, "Where's Uncle Tommy?"

"He's sleeping, why?" Emily asked with confusion and worry.

"She has to leave," was all the woman said, throwing pointed looks at me.

Immediately I frowned which for some reason made them all briefly smile before Embry stepped forward, "You can be such a bitch, Leah. Come on, Lace. Let's get out of here."

I stood up and followed Embry's extended hand as quick as I could. I didn't bother saying good bye to anyone, there was an urgency in the air and I could feel it. Outside though the urgency didn't leave. I glanced behind me and there was Ness and Jacob mumbling quietly to each other in pointed tones. Was all this about me?

Suddenly Ness was next to me and she gave me a sorry look, "Leah's just blunt okay, that doesn't mean she doesn't like you. She still calls me 'monster baby.' Anyway, I'm gonna head to Jacob's, do you mind hanging with Embry?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

She smiled weakly then gave me a wink, "We're definitely going to have to talk about what happened in there. I heard you, Lacey. So cool."

I laughed softly but Ness was gone and I turned around to see her and Jacob walking in another direction. I looked forward to Embry but all I could suddenly focus on was the bareness of his body and the sweat that dripped off of it, "You mind coming to my house so I can shower and change?"

I shook my head again, "Not at all."

He smiled then turned around to walk. I noticed then the muscles that rippled through his back. I had never paid much attention to them, I had never been a 'back' girl, but Embry had muscles there to make anyone a converter. His arms were pretty nice too, not too big or too small but just right. I tapped my head with my hand, I couldn't be thinking of those things.

At Embry's house I could tell he lived with another woman, his mom. Everything was so nice and neat and organized and the couch was so comfy! He gave me the remote and let me watch tv but it was weird since I hadn't done it in such a longtime. Instead I focused on the sound of the shower and how nice it had been that morning and Ness braiding my hair. For some reason I began to imagine how nice a shower would be with the warm Embry and the cool Alec, that would be a treat.

I shook my head. No. Embry was my friend, one of my only friends. I couldn't objectify him to one of my fantasies like that. Especially when I still carried a burning torch for the vampire that left me with him.

The shower shut off and I counted the minutes until Embry came out. Thirty minutes, he took longer to get ready than me and Ness combined. When he walked into the living room I could smell a nice aroma of vanilla bean that must have been his mother's lotion or something. He was wearing a nice striped polo and nice fitting jeans and some converses. He looked well put together.

I smiled weakly at him as I commented, "Took you long enough."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on. Lets get off the Rez before you start a riot."

I gasped playfully.

He laughed and motioned for me to 'come on' and I followed.

A/N: Can I please have some more reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Renesmee:

"What did I do now?" Jacob snapped as he slammed the door behind us. Billy was out of the house and Rachel had moved in with Paul so we had the whole place to ourselves for an all our brawl.

"What didn't you do!" I hissed, stomping forward on my way to his room.

He scoffed, "That's just a fancy way of saying I did /nothing/ wrong!"

I slammed the door to his room in his face but he caught it right before it hit the hinges. The force of our actions caused the door to buckle in half but I didn't care. I turned around to face him, "You're an asshole!"

"Why am I an asshole!" His voice was loud but I made mine louder. His eyes were large balloons of anger and I could see he was shaking. But I couldn't hold it in.

"Because of everything you've done! You told my dad what I did, you didn't fight for me when he said we couldn't be together, you said you didn't want me!" I screamed. I could see each word like a punch hitting his body and making him step back but I wasn't done. Since I had 'hit puberty' a single thought had been growing in me and waiting to explode, "And you're in love with my mom!"

"Stop right th-"

"No!" I shouted. He had been in mid step forward but my voice stopped him. I was so angry but more than angry I was hurt. He couldn't understand how messed up I felt to know that I was always playing second fiddle. "When my dad said 'you can have her' you said 'I don't want her' and now I see it. You never wanted me. You wish I was never born! I should have known by how weird you were when I kissed you that all you were doing was thinking of my mother. If you had it your way I wouldn't be here! You would be with her, kissing her, fucking her!"

Before I knew it his hand was over my mouth and his eyes were bulging, "Don't talk like that!"

I could feel the pulsing of his muscles and fury coursing out of him and into my body and I squeezed my eyes shut. My mind sucked in with the intention of blowing out an image of a picture I had seen of Jacob Black and Bella Swan but something strange happened. As I had done by accident with Lacey I took something instead. From Jacob's mind I plucked a small thing like a gif of him grabbing me and kissing me and pressing me against the wall. He was talking but I couldn't hear a word. I whispered against his hand, my lips enjoying the texture of his palm, "You want to kiss me?"

"What?" his limbs quivered and his hand fell and it was then that I could see the giant thing twitching to life in his pants.

I hid my smirk as I looked at him with angry eyes, "You want to /fuck/ me."

"Stop," his eyes pleaded with desperation for me to end.

But it was far too delicious. I shook my head and whispered, "It's okay, Jacob. I want to fuck you too."

His mouth was suddenly on mine and his hands were on my butt while my legs flung around his middle. There was so much excitement I couldn't take it anymore. He squeezed me tight as he pressed me against the wall and I could feel his giantness on me through my leggings and I loved every second of it. I grinded my hips against what I felt and shivered at the odd pleasure that sprouted inside of me. I was sure he had never done this with my mother before.

My tongue was out of my mouth and slipping between his lips because how could I not enjoy that sensitive touch. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled at his hair and his hands roamed up my back until suddenly my bra was free and I was breathless. I pulled my mouth apart from his and yanked his head back so I could bite his neck. He helped out and pulled the ends of my hair hard so I could stop. I giggled as I licked my lips free of his wonderful blood and yanked my legs back so I could stand on the ground.

His eyes were nervous as he looked at me and I could see he was thinking of my mom and dad but I wasn't thinking of them at all. I pushed him down onto the bed and pulled off my shirt so that along with it came my bra that he unclasped. I was nervous because I had never shown him them before and I was positive they were still growing but his eyes made me feel excited. His hands reached outward and grasped my breasts while is lips inched ahead to lick at my nipples. I had watched porn before and the girls seemed to enjoy it but I had thought it was for show...until that second.

Wild bliss floated through out my body and I shook all over as the pangs of awesome floated through every nerve everywhere. I always thought I would wait until marriage but I was an imprintee and Jacob would be with me forever. How could I not take advantage of that? I shoved him down onto the bed and yanked off his shorts to reveal his thickness standing straight up for me. I couldn't help but to admire the trimmed dark hair that sprinkled his pelvis. I stepped out of my pants and undies with a quickness so I could show him my own hair I made into a 'v' that I was very proud of. A soft moan escaped his lips and I grinned.

"Jacob," I purred as I leaned down to touch his knees, "Do you want to fuck my mom?"

"No!" He cried out in agony.

"Who do you want to fuck?" I questioned as I turned around to show my butt and do a little dance for him.

"You!" He cried out, twisting for me, "I want to fuck you!"

That was it. I jumped forward and with my hips in the air and my hands on his shoulders. I had never really imagined what our first time would be like but in his room in the middle of a fight seemed good enough. I looked down between us to watch with intrigue as I lowered myself. But it seemed he couldn't wait.

I felt the tip of his bigness enter first and I would have stopped then if not for the desire that pushed me forward. I held onto his shoulders while he held onto my hips and I bit on my lip with slow joy. I dropped my hips down as tears flooded my eyes but suddenly it wasn't about that. Before I knew it I was bouncing with pleasure all through me and I couldn't contain myself. In out, in out, it was all over me and all in me but I wanted more. I leaned down and kissed his lips roughly and it was like the same old Jacob was no the same old Jacob.

His mouth was rough and his body was wild and suddenly I was on my back and he was thrusting into me with no control. Part of me was afraid he would shift but that would have been even hotter. My legs wrapped around his waist as I bucked my hips and we moved with speed that even the best porn stars couldn't replicate. My arms were around his neck while one of his was massaging my breast and the other was keeping him up. I was so thankful to have a muscular wolf instead of a regular human as my guy and I hoped he was thankful to have me too.

Soon enough our bodies were synchronizing with each other and everything he need I gave and everything I needed he delivered. I always bit him with the hopes he would bite me and he did, oh so badly did I want him to break skin. It was odd how united we were when before I had always thought we couldn't get any closer. I was in love with what he did to me and I was in love with him. My father was the furthest thing from my mind.

"I'm gonn-"

My hand flew out to cover his mouth, "Wait!"

I shouted because I could feel this overwhelming pressure building in me like a black hole about to suck me in like every time I masturbated but even wilder and stronger. I squeezed my eyes shut as I reached my hand down but Jacob's hand was already there. His finger worked the way I never imagined and suddenly I was screaming out as I gripped onto him and he was thrusting harder than before. His body quacked and he let out a sharp breath and a noise I had never heard before. He collapsed down on me and I collapsed too.

I turned to the side and he held onto me and I held onto him too. I kissed at his neck as I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned but then he got serious, "I love you, so much more than your mom. Bella is my friend and I think the only reason I liked her so much was because she's half you and because I knew all along she was going to bring me unbelievable happiness and she did. She brought me you."

I couldn't control my smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, plus you're funnier and have more of a personality," he added to make me laugh.

I nodded my head, "Oh, don't I know it."

A/N: Reviews, please?


	16. Chapter 16

Bella:

Beneath the hugs and fond words exchanged I could feel a falseness in the air. It seemed everyone was putting on a show when in actuality our vacation had resulted in our home completely falling apart. Though the walls still stood erect and everything about it seemed the same, some part of it was ruined. Our home was sullied. I had no idea why.

"Where's my beautiful girl?" I questioned, calling her by the nickname that made her fast heart beat faster.

The men seemed to stiffen as Edward pulled away from Alice and looked directly into my eyes, "I don't know."

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked for me.

"No, she's a big girl now. She can manage herself."

In those two sentences it was all revealed. Edward had changed. The heart of the Cullen family had broken. He had told me Renesmee was acting out of control but I supposed it was no more than any normal teenage girl. It appeared Edward thought different.

"Where's the girl?" Rosalie asked, her arms pulling away from Carlisle who seemed to also have transformed.

The once firm and polished doctor had become a jittery, shaking man. His eyes still held the briefest hint of blood red and his smile seemed plastered. Even his words were off. What had the girl done? He spoke, "We don't know but we assume she and Renesmee are together. They have been quite inseparable."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Esme's voice was soft and unsure.

"Yes," Jasper spat, "But no one seems to care enough to do anything."

I was shocked by how volatile his answer was. Where was my well-mannered brother-in-law? I frowned as I gazed upon the others and as always Edward seemed to be able to read my mind before I could make it. He grasped my hand as he guided me away from everyone. Edward whispered as he shut the door, "Jasper thinks we should kill her."

"Why is that?" I asked, thinking only of my little girl and how she would never forgive us if we did.

"She's dangerous," he answered after a long pause.

"How?" the word sounded far more menacing than I imagined it would come out so I expected his reaction.

"If you aren't going to take into consideration what I have to say then why ask at all?" He snapped with his eyes glaring at me.

I knew he was in a short fuse because of the whole our daughter kissing Jacob thing but I wasn't sure it was such a big deal. I knew how those things went, after all I was a teenage girl just seven years ago and was a pro at disobeying my father's orders. I let out a soft breath as I reached my hand up to run through his hair, "I'm sorry, my love. I just...I suppose I feel more lenient on the matter. We know Jacob would never do anything to hurt her or take advantage of her in any way and they are connected, for life. Think of it this way, at her age she-with or without him-she would be experimenting with boys. I'd rather it be with someone we trust."

He was silent and I could see the wheels turning in his mind but the conclusion he was going to make was beyond me. I had almost given up hope he would say anything until his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it from his head, "Her age? She's only seven. Until you take our daughter and her transgressions seriously, like a real mother would, don't bother talking to me."

"What about you?" I snapped. I had tried to play nice, "I'm gone for one week and you can't control her? What does that say about you, Edward? What does that say about you?"

"I'm leaving," he hissed as he released my hand and stormed to the woods.

I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly Alice grasped my elbow with a serious expression, "Let him go. We have bigger things to discuss."

Emmett huffed, "I'll go get him."

I let out a deep breath as I turned to face my sister with my brows furrowed, "Like what?"

She pulled me aside and in a voice only I could hear spoke the six words no mother wants to hear, "Like your daughter, losing her virginity."


	17. Chapter 17

My day with Embry had been filled with innocent laughter, much like every second with Ness. It went from eating the best burger on that side if the country to mini golfing and then laser tag. It was a total and complete blast. Until I realized it might be a date. Then it got weird.

"Not a date," Embry grumbled as we walked through the woods under the bright moon light.

I nodded my head with a face twisted in distaste, "Totally."

"Nope!" He popped his lips with his own twistie face. "Honestly, I like hanging out with you cause...don't tell anyone but I kind of hate the imprinting thing we talked about before. It's like I don't have any friends anymore and since you came and...it's like I finally have a friend again. Yeah, you're pretty a-"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"-nd you make Ness a lot cooler too which I thought was impossible."

"That's mean but that's good. You and Ness are the only friends I've ever had," I smiled but it fell slightly, thinking of Alec, "And I'm...I'm not emotionally available."

"Not that I care, but it sounds a lot like you're saying you have a boyfriend," he scoffed. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "You have a boyfriend?"

I blushed as I shook my head, "It's complicated."

"Yeah, like your ability and the fact that you said you've been kidnapped and the whole vamp- is he that vampire!" Embry stopped in his tracks as he looked at me. "Is he the vampire."

I silenced myself and smushed my lips together like I always did when cornered.

He grabbed my wrist, the first time he ever touched me, and forced me to look at him as he showed me my hand, "It's that vampire that did this to you, isn't it? How could you be so stupid."

"You don't understand," I hissed as I pulled my hand from his hold, "It wasn't like that."

"Then please, tell me what it was like," he snapped.

I looked at him incredulously. He was being such a jerk and I couldn't understand it and I didn't deserve it. I turned my head away from him as I began to stomp away, "I don't have to explain /anything/ to you."

"Lacey," he let out in deep breath but I didn't care. I stomped ahead to find the strawberry field because I was tired of all the drama and tired of all th-, "Lacey! Are you okay!"

A stray tree root had been my downfall and on the ground I went tumbling until I hit a fixed position that landed me on my ankle which was twisted and had me in pain. Tears fell from my eyes as I grumbled angrily, "Don't call me a spazz. I'm not a spazz."

"Lacey," Embry sighed as he suddenly appeared at my side, his hand extended as it had been once before, "I'm sorry for teasing you. Come on, let me take you to Dr. Cullen."

"No!" I cried as I grasped his hand and tried to stand. I fell back down heavily because the pain in my leg was far too much, "I don't want to go back to that place. I hate it!"

I could see Embry was torn and unsure what to do and I wasn't giving him any help with my crying and all but I couldn't help it. I was sad and hurt and all I wanted to do was just go home to my mom and dad. But they were gone. Embry suddenly began to back away, "Wait here, Lace. And close your eyes."

I frowned at the thought he would leave me but as I watched him walk behind a tree I realized he was doing something different. There was some sound of rustling but suddenly a loud ripping noise filled the air. I watched with wide eyes as a giant-much different from the werewolves in Paris-appear before me. His nose was a dark gray and his fur was a lighter gray with dark spot. I would have been scared if he didn't give me a sheepish shrug that was all Embry and if I didn't see his eyes that made me feel just as safe as when he was a human. It was actually pretty cool.

He took slow and very graceful steps toward me and he lowered himself on the ground right over the root. I realized then I was supposed to get onto his back but I couldn't imagine how I would stay on and yet that didn't matter. I used his fur to help get me up and then his largeness to keep me there. I swung my injured leg onto his back and he did some shimmy to get me on dead center. It was awesome...until he stood.

I felt like a giant in the woods and I had imagined it would be so crazy for something to big to move around but the ride was smooth. I found myself relaxing and wishing I could do this all the time. There was no need to talk or to explain. There was just the peaceful sounds of the woods and not having to worry about knowing my way around. I really enjoyed my night with Embry.

It wasn't long before we reached the field and it wasn't long before I was feeling guilty. All Embry has done since I was thrown into his life was protect me and I couldn't be mean about that. I had to explain the truth to him. Even if that meant revealing everything Alec told me not to. He had a right to know. After all I was his charge. He had to know what came with my protecting.

I took in a deep breath then let it out, "His name is Alec."

I heard Embry rumble. He must have recalled the name from that fight Ness mentioned.

"For a little while I was captured by the werewolves that ran the Paris streets until the Volturi came and killed them all to get me. Alec was there to take me in and immediately I knew he was different. It might just be my stupid curse but he was nice to me and not in the weird way. He didn't touch me at all, he just stayed and kept guard over me and made sure no one else came near. He began to sleep in my bed with me but not in a bad way. He would only cuddle with me and steal my warmth and it was nice because I just knew it wouldn't go any further. He would feed me and we wouldn't talk that much so it was a sweet break...until the order came I had to be turned. I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want the rest of forever to be me being kidnapped by one clan to the next. I told him that and on the way to Aro I escaped. They found me and there Dimitri had fallen under my curse but he wasn't the nice type. He was going to hurt me and then there was Jane who wanted to kill me and I knew she could. Alec was only trying to protect me and he created this show to make it look like rouge vampires came in and kidnapped me but really we escaped. But they found his plan and the last safe place he could think to take me was here. He told me not to say anything about the Volturi or else you guys would not protect me and I don't know why he bit me or pushed me off the cliff but he did it all to protect me," I took in a deep breath to calm my quaking nerves, "You have to believe me."

He didn't say anything or make any sound and I wasn't sure if that were good or bad. I supposed it just meant he wasn't judging me which was always good. I let out a yawn and he lowered himself to the ground. The night was so clear and when I looked at the sky I could see all the stars dotting darkness. I wished Alec were with me but at the same time I was happy to have Embry.

I lowered my head onto his back and got comfy in his soft fur and heat. I mumbled softly, "Thank you, Embry, for the best day ever."

He let out a heavy breath from his nostrils.

I took that as a 'you're welcome.'


End file.
